


Mr. Quinn's Companion

by Azulastalker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot, Office Sex, Pure sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulastalker/pseuds/Azulastalker
Summary: Ian Quinn likes to wind down in his office after a long day of work with a companion of his. Having your own private estate can come in handy some times.
Relationships: Ian Quinn/OC





	Mr. Quinn's Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some Ian Quinn sex fics, so I just made my own! Enjoy!

Ian Quinn sighed and sat back in his office chair. He was staring at his computer screen and debating whether or not he wanted to call it a day. The decision came for him through his office doors in the form of Jordan. She had long brown hair and was wearing a tight red dress today that made her breasts look amazing.

"Aren't you done yet?" She sighed. She sat on his desk and crossed her legs.

Ian ran his hand up her leg. "I am now."

The two had connected at one of his business events and he'd brought her back to Malta with him as his lover. The two didn't do much else besides fuck.

"Good." She said. She reached her hand over and unbuttoned one of his dress shirt buttons.

She continued unbuttoning his shirt and as her hand went down, his went up. Until both were resting on the crotches of the other. Jordan had uncrossed her legs. Ian's fingers moved her panties out of the way and he started fingering her. Jordan moaned and spread her legs wider. She removed her hand from his crotch and gripped the side of his desk instead.

"Why don't you come down here and get on your knees?" He said. His fingers pumped her a few more times before he removed them.

Jordan hopped off the desk and got on her knees. She made quick work of his belt and pants and soon his hard cock sprung in her face. She lowered her mouth onto him and began to suck him. Ian put his hand in her hair and helped guide her head up and down.

"Fuck yes." He said at the sight.

After a little while, Ian began pulling her head up and down quicker. His hips thrusted into her mouth.

"God you blow me so well." He said.

Jordan pulled back from his cock and licked her lips. "Just don't finish before we can have some real fun."

He smirked at her. "Of course not."

Jordan began to stroke his cock. "Now then, fuck me over your desk? You know I love that position."

It didn't take Ian long to agree and soon his hard cock was pressed up against her ass. He pulled her dress up to reveal a black thong and he pulled it out of the way and teased her pussy with his cock. She was already very wet. She tried to push herself back onto him, but he pulled away.

"God, _please_ fuck me." She moaned.

"Beg me more. Let me know how much you want it." He teased her pussy again. The very tip of his cock went in before he pulled it out again.

"Ian, fuck me. Fuck me please."

He pressed his tip inside of her again, before pulling out again.

"Please fuck me." She pleaded. "Please fuck me hard."

She tried to push herself back onto him, but he pulled away again.

"Are you a little slut? Do you need my cock?" He asked. His hands gripped her hips as he teased her pussy again.

"Yes, yes I'm your little slut and I need your cock so badly." She moaned. She spread her legs more and laid down on his desk. "Please fuck me like the little slut I am."

"Good girl." He said before he slammed hard into her.

Jordan moaned and Ian quickly went into a rough pace. His cock slammed in and out of her and his grip on her hips tightened.

"Fuck yes. Fuck fuck fuck." Jordan gasped as he fucked her. She loved his cock and especially loved when he took her like this. Her dress hiked up, her panties moved to the side, and them making an absolute mess of his desk. She laid flat against his desk as he thrusted into her.

"You're my little slut, aren't you? My fucking little slut." He said. His thighs slapped against her ass. "You love it when I fuck you and you love it when I fuck you hard."

"God yes. Yes I do." She breathed.

"Do you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes sir!"

Ian pulled out and flipped her so that she was sitting on his desk now. He grabbed her legs and lifted them over his one shoulder. Then he pushed his cock into her and began pounding her again.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

This position never failed to make her cum. His cock hit just the right spot every time and soon Jordan's legs were shaking with her coming orgasm.

"Fuck!" She said again. She laid down flat on his desk and threw her head back.

"Are you gonna cum on my fucking cock? Are you going to cum like the little slut you are?" He said.

"Yes, fuck, I'm going to cum so hard on your-" Jordan was interrupted mid-sentence by her orgasm ripping through her. She threw her head back and moaned. Her legs shook from the force of it and Ian's continued thrusts prolonged it. He looked down at her as she writhed. He loved seeing her cum, especially when he caused it. She closed her eyes and slowly came down from her high.

Ian moved one of her legs to each side of his body and began thrusting full force again. The sight of her cumming had brought him close to his own end. He put his hands on his desk on either side of her. He groaned and grunted as he desperately tried to reach his own orgasm. Jordan reached up and gripped his open shirt.

"Cum in my fucking pussy please Ian cum right in my fucking pussy." She breathed.

That took him over the edge and with one last thrust, Ian came hard into her pussy. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck softly as he came down from his orgasm. He stood up after a few minutes and pulled out. His cum trickled out of her and onto the floor.

"I'll get someone to clean that up." He said as he fixed his clothes.

Jordan sat up and pulled her dress down. "I'm sure your staff gets tired of all of our messes." She chuckled.

"I know I'll never get tired of cumming in you." He winked at her.


End file.
